


Soft and Slippery

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Porn Watching, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, human porn, shared pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They're both fascinated, so Sunstreaker expects a special delivery sometime in the next few weeks.Follow up to Day 7: Shibari





	Soft and Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22. Latex/Leather

                Sunstreaker wakes up alone, restless, and overheated. It isn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence when one has a twin like Sideswipe, but that doesn’t mean it is welcome either. The last few battles had been practically back to back and Sunstreaker had thought Sideswipe was just as tired as he was. Judging by the lust insidiously creeping along their bond, apparently not.

                Sighing in exasperation, he pokes at his brother. _What are you doing?_

                _Self-servicing to human porn… wanna watch with me?_ Sideswipe replies immediately. And shamelessly.

                Ugh. Sideswipe had a horrible fascination with pornography made by and for humans. Although, he _had_ gotten wonderfully inspired by it on a few momentous occasions.

                The human and Cybertronian species weren’t too different, when it came down to it.

                _Send it to me,_ Sunstreaker says, giving in to the inevitable. Whether or not Sideswipe had been broadcasting on purpose, Sunstreaker still has an itch in his circuits. While he could always piggyback off Sideswipe’s pleasure, he’s a little curious to see what is causing the _confusionfascination_ that threads through his brother’s lust.

                Almost instantly, Sunstreaker receives multiple images and snippets of video. He rolls over onto his back and blinked up at the ceiling as his processor sorts through it all.

                _That’s… is that paint?_ Sunstreaker asks, confused. The male and female are both coated in some sort of slick-looking, full body, black material. He can’t tell what it is, although it doesn’t seem to impede their movements in any way.

                _Latex,_ Sideswipe says. _Kinda like rubber. Cool looking, right?_

                And now Sunstreaker understands Sideswipe’s fascination because Sunstreaker is equally as transfixed. He lets his array cover transform aside, gripping his half-hard spike in his hand. It only takes a few strokes for it to pressurize completely, his own interest doubling with Sideswipe’s as the foundation.

                _It looks… slippery,_ Sunstreaker comments, his hand steadily moving up and down.

                Slippery and supple. It hugs all their soft curves while hiding their naked pink skin from view. Except for the optics, the latex covers every bit of them, even their mouths. Closer inspection shows tiny air holes just under the humans’ nostrils, but even their genitals are encased in the stuff.

                _I think it’s got to be,_ Sideswipe says, sounding distracted. _It’s wrapped around his spike and he’s putting it in her valve._

                _How did they come up with this?_ Sunstreaker asks, hand moving faster.

                _How do the humans come up with anything?_ Sideswipe returns. And… true. Sunstreaker had always known Sideswipe was pretty inventive, but then his twin started experimenting based off human sex acts and Sunstreaker realized that there was lot more out there to try.

                _Do you think we could do something similar?_ Sideswipe muses, his lust increasing as the female throws back her head in apparent enjoyment, body shaking.  _I’d have to look into different materials, but I bet we could order something. Would you like that? Like my spike all wrapped up like a present for your valve?_

                Sunstreaker imagines it… the heat building up beneath his armor because it had nowhere to go. Would it be too constricting? Or would it feel just right, like the ropes Sideswipe sometimes wound around every inch of Sunstreaker’s frame.

                Picturing that tight, full-body embrace has Sunstreaker quickly hurtling over the precipice of overload. Within seconds, his fingers are wet with transfluid, his spike throbbing urgently within his grip. Sunstreaker desperately licks his lips and instinctively reaches out to his twin, bombarding him with the sensations just like Sideswipe had done to him earlier.

                From the opposite room, Sunstreaker hears Sideswipe moan loudly. Sideswipe’s climax bursts through their bond like an explosion and Sunstreaker revels in the double sensation, his spike twitching weakly as it tries to overload again.

                They linger together in that shared spark space, swapping their pleasure back and forth. It’s deep and satisfying and takes several long minutes to ebb.

                Sunstreaker will never admit it, but this has been far better than an extended nap.

 

~ End


End file.
